familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Harlowton, Montana
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 997 |population_density_km2 = 663.7 |population_density_sq_mi = 1719.0 |timezone = Mountain (MST) |utc_offset = -7 |timezone_DST = MDT |utc_offset_DST = -6 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 1279 |elevation_ft = 4196 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 46 |latm = 26 |lats = 11 |latNS = N |longd = 109 |longm = 50 |longs = 1 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 59036 |area_code = 406 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 30-34450 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0772154 |website = http://www.harlowtonchamber.com/ |footnotes = }} Harlowton is a city in and the county seat of Wheatland County, Montana, United States. The population was 997 at the 2010 census. The city was once the eastern terminus of electric operations (1914–74) of the Milwaukee Road railroad's "Pacific Extension" route, which went all the way to Avery, Idaho. Here, steam or diesel locomotives were changed or hooked up to electric locomotives. Harlowton was founded in 1900 as a station stop on the Montana Railroad, a predecessor to the Milwaukee, and was named for Richard A. Harlow, the Montana Railroad's president. Geography and climate Harlowton is located at (46.436455, -109.833553). The town is located on the slopes of the Crazy Mountains. Other surrounding mountain ranges include the Big Snowy Mountains, Little Belt Mountains, Bull Mountains, and the Castle Mountains. According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , all land. |date=May 2013 }} Demographics 2010 census At the 2010 census, there were 997 people, 478 households and 267 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 585 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 95.4% White, 0.7% Native American, 0.2% Asian, 0.5% from other races, and 3.2% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.9% of the population. There were 478 households of which 21.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 43.7% were married couples living together, 8.2% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.0% had a male householder with no wife present, and 44.1% were non-families. 40.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 19.9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.03 and the average family size was 2.71. The median age in the city was 49.8 years. 19.3% of residents were under the age of 18; 5.9% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 19.3% were from 25 to 44; 29.2% were from 45 to 64; and 26.1% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 48.5% male and 51.5% female. 2000 census At the 2000 census, there were 1,062 people, 496 households and 281 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,842.9 per square mile (707.0/km²). There were 599 housing units at an average density of 1,039.5 per square mile (398.8/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 97.08% White, 0.75% Native American, 0.19% Asian, 0.19% from other races, and 1.79% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.98% of the population. There were 496 households of which 21.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 46.6% were married couples living together, 6.7% had a female householder with no husband present, and 43.3% were non-families. 41.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 21.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.07 and the average family size was 2.79. 20.9% of the population were under the age of 18, 5.3% from 18 to 24, 20.0% from 25 to 44, 26.4% from 45 to 64, and 27.5% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 47 years. For every 100 females there were 91.7 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.8 males. The median household income was $23,636 and the median family income was $34,205. Males had a median income of $22,750 compared with $19,265 for females. The per capita income was $13,717. About 4.7% of families and 10.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 8.0% of those under age 18 and 14.1% of those age 65 or over. Notable people * Thomas Patrick Gerrity, former United States general and commander of the Air Force Logistics Command, was born here. References Category:Cities in Montana Category:Cities in Wheatland County, Montana Category:County seats in Montana Category:Settlements established in 1900 Category:1900 establishments in the United States